User blog:Dai-Kon Hal/Jor-El Differences and Influence
I'm on a role, so I'm doing one of these for Jor-El too. Comics Golden Age Personality Jor-L is very practical minded. This lead to his creation of the rocket that would send Kal-L to Earth due to the earthquakes that were continually increasing in severity and decreasing in intermediate time. Scientist Jor-L was very practical, but he was still smart enough to construct a ship that could safely take Kal-L to Earth. Husband Jor-L is a caring husband, originally intending to send both his wife and son away to save them until Lara declined in favor of getting Kal-L off of the doomed planet quicker. Father Jor-L was a protective father as he defended Kal-L from debris on the way to his lab and created a spaceship to safely take Kal-L to Earth to escape Krypton's doom. Silver Age Personality Jor-El was always interested in doing the right thing. Also, he was a very quick thinker. Scientist Jor-El was incredibly intelligent as he discovered Krypton's doom only a short while after he married Lara and spent the following time both building an escape ship and trying to convince the Council of it. Also, after Kal-El's birth he discovered the Phantom Zone and created a projector to seal criminals into it. Husband Jor-El's relationship with Lara is unknown given how little of them is shown together. Father Jor-El was a protective father, choosing to save his son out of himself and his wife, and doing various tests to ensure that the rocket was safe beforehand, which included Kal-El's pet dog, Krypto. Modern Age Man of Steel Personality Jor-El was much more interested in the outside world and emotions than the standard Kryptonian of his time, resulting in much stronger emotions for his wife and son than were done at the time. Scientist Jor-El was intelligent if unconventional as a scientist. Among his more noteworthy inventions were turning Kal-El's birthing matrix into a rocket, so that Kal-El could escape Krypton's destruction, as well as making several holographic crystals to teach Kal-El about his home world. Husband Jor-El was a loving husband, unusual for the time, so that when Krypton exploded, he caressed his wife's cheek, the only emotional thing done in millennia. Father Jor-El was also a loving father, sparing his son death from the explosion caused eons ago by a rocket, and providing him with enough information to make him able to know about his heritage. Birthright Personality Jor-El is a percipient scientist, but he can get discouraged the more unlikely a situation becomes, which is balanced out by his wife Lara. His ability to be a quick thinker is also still present. Scientist Jor-El is an incredibly smart scientist, like before, being the only one to figure out that Krypton's core was becoming unstable, and also developing a ship to safe his only son, Kal-El. He also runs through various simulations in an attempt to find a place where Kal-El can grow up that results in him choosing to send Kal-El to Earth where the yellow sun of that world will make him into Superman. Husband Jor-El is a good husband as he takes his wife's words to heart, which strengthens his hope when he's attempting to find a way to save Kal-El. Once he learns from a future message that Kal-El made it to Earth, the two kiss each other good-bye as Krypton crumbles around them. Father Jor-El is a loving father, sending his son off to spare him from Krypton's destruction, and he's rewarded by a future message from Superman that he made it and he's okay. Secret Origins Personality Jor-El is a forward thinking person, planning on sending Kal-El away since before he was born, having already determined that Krypton was doomed. He's also perfectly friendly and encouraging. Scientist Jor-El is abnormally intelligent, having created a probe to send someone's consciousness to Krypton to discuss their planet with it, which he did with Thomas Wayne. As well as making a ship to send Kal-El to Earth that doubles as a hologram projector to explain Clark's origins to him. Husband Jor-El's a good husband though he and Lara do have problems. Father Jor-El's a caring father, planning since Lara's pregnancy to send Kal-El to Earth to save him from Krypton's destruction and leaving behind a recording to explain things to him. New 52 Personality Jor-El was the only one to distrust Brainiac and had already placed several contingency plans, one involving escaping through the Phantom Zone, which was aborted when the prisoners were waiting for them, and one involving a ship that wasn't big enough. He was also humble enough to accept Lara's plan of sending Kal-El off in it. Scientist Jor-El created a ship to send Kal-El off with very little time apparently. He was also aware of how Earth's yellow sun and relaxed gravity would make Kal-El into Superman. Husband Jor-El used a teleband to keep in contact with Lara in case of emergencies and was also willing to do her plan of sending Kal-El off of Krypton so that their son could live. Father Jor-El is a caring father, in the end, when all other possibilities are exhausted, he sends his son off to save him from Brainiac destroying Krypton. Donnerverse Personality Jor-El is very loyal to justice and refuses any idea of joining Zod. He's also very vocal about his opinions, nearly getting tossed into the Phantom Zone for voicing his opinion that Krypton was going to explode. Scientist Jor-El is stated to have personally discovered the Phantom Zone, which Zod, Ursa, and Non was imprisoned in. He also invented the ship to send Kal-El to Earth and was smart enough to be fully aware of what Earth's yellow sun would do to Kal-El on Earth due to his dense molecular structure. He also recorded his brain waves into a crystal to create a Fortress of Solitude to eternally guide Clark on his journey into becoming Superman. Husband Jor-El's status as a husband isn't known, though he does try to comfort Lara about sending Kal-El to Earth. Father Jor-El is a caring father as he sends Kal-El to Earth to save him and ensure his survival by sending him to Earth, with a yellow sun. He also had a plan for Clark that, while not forcing it on him, instils the idea of heroism onto it. DC Animated Universe Personality Jor-El is very loving and compassionate. He's also very assertive and persistent, nearly ruining his career on Krypton, and he's distrustful of Brainiac, and rightly so. He also thinks ahead very logically and is quick to action when action is required. Scientist Jor-El isn't as high up as he is in other versions, but he's still brilliant and makes conclusions on what he sees as facts. He has apparently spend months researching Krypton's structure, which resulted in his conclusion that Krypton was going to explode, and he had a rocket and a Phantom Zone Projector prepared to put everyone on Krypton in the Phantom Zone and release them on another planet. With that plan falling through, Jor-El decides to send Kal-El off in the rocket, even being able to adjust the calculations to allow Lara to go with him if she wanted. Husband Jor-El is a caring husband, though he does get into an argument or two with Lara as any couple will. He loves her so much, he's willing to send her with Kal-El to ensure that she lives, and that her heart isn't broken by Kal-El leaving. Their last action on Krypton is kissing each other. Father Jor-El is a caring father, always making time for his son. He also has a last resort plan to send Kal-El to Earth if every other plan fails. Smallville Personality Jor-El is determined to do what is right and will even defy the Council if he has to. He is also called idealistic by Zod and independent by Lara. It's also shown through flashbacks in both Relic and Kandor that he is a good friend. Scientist Jor-El has many accomplishments under his belt, including creating the Phantom Zone to deposit criminals and having that replace the death sentence. He also develops a ship that can take Kal-El to Earth, neutralize nearby Kryptonite, and heal people. Also, his most seen accomplishment is an AI version of himself that has all of his knowledge but none of his more human traits, aside from the natural affection of a father and son. Husband While they only have one scene, Jor-El cares deeply for Lara, hoping that Kal-El inherits her bravery and compassionate heart. Father Not much is seen as to how Jor-El himself is as a father, but from what we have seen, he is caring and supportive, saying that no matter what trials his AI self puts Kal-El through, he would never lose faith in him. Also, his clone sacrifices himself to protect Clark the same way Lara did two years earlier. Snydnerverse I'm really looking forward to seeing what they do with Jor-El, especially after his voice over in the Man of Steel Teaser Trailer. My personal favorites Like with Lara, I'm gonna tell you my favorite based on what I know. Personality This category is which Jor-El just seems like the better character over-all based on what I can gleam from their personalities. Main Choices *Man of Steel *Birthright *Secret Origins *DCAU *Smallville Winner And Smallville Jor-El wins due to the complexity we see when we see the actual physical Jor-El in the series. Scientist This category will determine which version best conveys Jor-El's role as a scientist. Main Choices *Birthright *Secret Origins *DCAU *Smallville Winner The Smallville Jor-El again for sheer amount of things he invented. Husband This category will go with how well Lara and Jor-El mesh together as man and wife. Main Choices *Golden Age *Man of Steel *Birthright *Secret Origins *DCAU *Smallville Winner The Smallville Jor-El again for that scene from Abandoned. Father This category studies how well Jor-El acts as a mother. Main Choices *Birthright *Secret Origins *Donnerverse *DCAU *Smallville Winner I have to go with the DCAU Jor-El as it shows him taking time out of his day to spend time with Kal-El in addition to his other signs of being a good father. Winner And my personal favorite Jor-El is the Smallville version mostly due to various complex issues. He has an interesting personality. His scientific feats are great, and you can see in that one scene that he's a great husband. Well that's my opinion. What's yours? Category:Blog posts